El juego del espejo
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "Verás, se llama El juego del espejo. Yo seré la persona, tú el espejo. Al igual que uno, tendrás que hacer lo que yo haga, sea una acción o expresión. ¿Lo entiendes?"


Hola, sempais. Les doy la bienvenida a este pequeño _one-shot_ que escribí con el motivo del cumpleaños de Sasori- _danna._ Por motivos de la escuela, no logré terminarlo ayer, ¡pero mejor tarde que nunca!

En fin, antes que nada... Jashin, toda esta ausencia me ha dejado terriblemente acabada, y hasta malhumorada (xD) Durante todo este tiempo me he sentido como enferma por no escribir (¡y que venga Thor y me parta con un rayo si es mentira!). (x'D) He extrañado tanto los fics y me encargaré de recuperar el hábito, especialmente por el ItaSaso (*^*), que no muere y espero nunca lo haga para mi corazón yaoístico.

Vale, vale. Ya me dejo de tonterías.

 **¡Atención!** _Naruto_ pertenece a Kishimoto. Únicamente pido sus personajes de vez en cuando para disfrutar con fantasías gays sobre esta pareja roji-negra (:D)

 **¡Advertencias!** Ya saben que viene en el paquete: Posible OoC, yaoi. Y como extra, de verdad me siento oxidada, así que espero no decepcionarles.

 _PD:_ Este fic está basado en una escena de _Grey Rainbow_ , supuestamente el episodio 1 (donde hay yaoi, sempais, sí, es lindo en verdad *^*)

* * *

 **((*~*[EL JUEGO DEL ESPEJO]*~*))**

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 _Estaba rezando para que tú y yo termináramos juntos._

—Ron Pope, _A drop in the ocean._

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

« Ha vuelto », pensó Itachi cuando abrió. Frente a él se encontraba una rebelde melena rojiza, salpicada con gotas de lluvia igual que una fresca rosa bañada por el rocío. En realidad, no estaba empapado, ya que afuera caía la brizna suavemente, tocando su música.

Tragó saliva, nervioso debido a la cautivante figura del Akasuna. Nada brotó de su garganta, excepto un ruidito que ojalá pasara inadvertido. Dibujó una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Hola, Akasuna- _san_ —musitó el joven Uchiha—. ¿Cómo está?

El taheño arqueó una finísima ceja, provocándole al moreno sentimientos inquietantes y avasalladores.

—No uses el sufijo —protestó—. Me hace sentir viejo y nada más te rebaso por dos años. —El joven lo fulminó con la mirada arrogante que guardaba para Deidara—. Podrías llamarme _sempai_ o tal vez _danna_ —bromeó (y lo que había sido una "mueca forzada", se transformó en una auténtica risa).

—Y empezarás a llamarme _kōhai_ , ¿verdad? Eso tal vez moleste a tu alumno… —quería seguirle el juego, pero era cierto. Sasori bufó.

—Alumno _autoproclamado._ Jamás estuve de acuerdo. —Carraspeó la garganta y luego agregó, con la voz aterciopelada que lo llevaba al Paraíso—: ¿Ocupado?

« La misma pregunta de siempre », se dijo. Una idea creció repentinamente: ¿El otro se decepcionaría al escuchar un "sí" o buscaría un lugar nuevo? ¡No, no! El pensamiento envió aguijonazos a lo largo de su cuerpo, dando la impresión que su sangre transportaba diminutas púas.

Tuvo el primer reflejo de mirar sobre el hombro, ahí donde pasó las últimas horas leyendo. Sin embargo, se abstuvo; _quería_ al pelirrojo de compañía. El dormitorio, generalmente silencioso y aburrido, brillaba gracias a la presencia del marionetista.

—Sólo ocupaba el tiempo leyendo unas cosas aburridas —"admitió", ruborizándose porque hablaba _extraño_ , igual que si tuviera ensayadas las oraciones. La cara del Akasuna se iluminó un momento, confiriéndole a Itachi algunos momentos para admirar esa belleza en sus rasgos, tan etérea como un ángel.

—¿Y Shikamaru? —Preguntó el taheño, asomándose por el espacio que dejaba el marco y su alto compañero.

—Hum, tal vez echado detrás de la Biblioteca (me ha comentado lo magníficos que son) —replicó y se frotó el brazo izquierdo distraídamente—. Entonces, ¿se quedará?

Por toda respuesta, Sasori hizo un gesto al portafolio que llevaba colgando del hombro y el cual, hasta entonces, estaba desapercibido.

—Traje mi cuaderno de dibujo, así que podrás seguir leyendo.

Itachi iba a componer una mueca y de pronto, una vocecita en su interior lo detuvo. Se tardó en decir o hacer algo, pues la frente del otro se marcó de arruguitas.

—¿Estás seguro que no interrumpí algo?

—No. Quiero decir, sí, estoy seguro —corrigió, dándose una palmada mental. Finalmente, acordó que seguía interponiéndose entre Sasori y el cuarto. Maldiciéndose, saltó a un lado para dejar pasar al Akasuna—. Por favor, adelante.

El chico sonrió, burlón.

—Siempre eres _tan_ elocuente y cortés.

—Ah… ¿sí?

—No me gusta repetirme —señaló—, pero sí. Me parece adorable.

Sonrojado, el Uchiha cerró la puerta, aunque no se movió y en cambio, metió ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos, jugando con un hilo suelto del pantalón.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle…? —Se interrumpió al ver un gesto exasperado por parte del chico—… ¿Puedo ofrecerte una _Coca-Cola_ o algo?

El artista sacudió la cabeza; parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

—No. Vengo regresando de almorzar con el mocoso —dijo, quitándole importancia, acompañando sus palabras junto a un ademán. El buen humor de su rostro se apagó un poco.

—Oh, ¿fue Deidara? —Aventuró, forzando una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Evidentemente —casi gritó él—. Ya me harté con todo el numerito de cuál arte es superior. Sé la respuesta. En el fondo, Deidara también.

Sasori chasqueó la lengua y se acostó boca arriba sobre la cama de Itachi (nunca usaba la que pertenecía al Nara, ahora que reflexionaba sobre ello). El moreno vio que la camisa, un tanto desfajada, ponía al aire un triángulo de piel blanca; necesitó recurrir a la voluntad más grande para quitar los ojos de ahí.

—No te molesta, ¿verdad? —Prorrumpió Sasori, trayéndolo al mundo real—. Que tu habitación se haya convertido en mi refugio. A Deidara nunca se le ocurriría que estoy aquí. Te odia y cree que yo te detesto.

« Auch. »

Itachi torció la boca, herido. Echó un breve suspiro y caminó al sillón donde recogió su libro acerca del periodo Kamakura y la Invasión de Mongolia (realmente le gustaba, pero como siempre, le mentía a Sasori para estar un "tiempo de calidad" a su lado).

—Me parece un excelente plan —arguyó con rencor—. Está todo muy bien.

Se estaba arrepintiendo de invitarlo. El Akasuna, fuera de una manera u otra, se las arreglaba para romper su corazón e incluso si después lucía arrepentido, como ahora, el daño estaba hecho. A veces quisiera dejarlo afuera, pero su boca lo traicionaba y entonces, se quedaba con el pelirrojo, sentado al otro extremo de la recámara, callado.

¡Ah, si no disfrutara incluso eso! Pero el dormitorio, pintado de un amarillo idéntico a las yemas de huevo y los muebles más básicos, era el refugio de Sasori.

Oír por qué, rompía su burbuja.

 **(*~[*]~*)**

¡Tal como lo sospechaba! La Invasión de Mongolia había pasado a importarle un cacahuate.

Bajaba el libro un par de segundos y veía, sobre las —impresionantes— fotografías de grabados y las pinturas en miniatura, a Sasori preparando el diseño de otra marioneta. Itachi observaba atentamente, oyendo el rasgueo del lápiz como si fueran la voz de ángeles.

 _«_ Sasori es como el otoño », pensó mientras observaba al joven y los colores que brillaban en él siempre que los rayos del sol lo tocaban. « ¡Maldición! », exclamó cuando los ojos del pelirrojo se levantaron y encontraron los suyos, que huyeron rápido, tratando de ocultar su peor y más infame crimen: Estar total e irremediablemente enamorado de Sasori.

Intentó concentrándose en exceso para regresar a su lectura. Durante varios segundos, la mirada del pelirrojo aguijonea su frente, diciéndole: _Yo lo sé. Acabo de atraparte._

A Itachi se le dificultó la respiración.

—¿Quieres confesar algo? —Preguntó Sasori y en su tono bailaba una nota de diversión. Itachi hizo su mejor esfuerzo y lo encaró, sonriendo de forma inocente.

—¿Eh?

Las rendijas en las que se convirtieron los —hermosos— ojos pardos, le provocaron un frío hiel a través de su columna vertebral.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Sasori vio el boceto en el cual estuvo trabajando. Dejó el cuaderno al lado de sus piernas y se sentó erguido.

—¿Sabes? Tiene un rato que vengo pensándolo —prorrumpió el Akasuna, tamborileando sobre sus muslos. El corazón de Itachi se aceleró y golpeó dolorosamente, hasta quitarle el aliento—. Hace unos días, Konan me habló sobre un ejercicio de meditación, ¡y supuestamente ayuda a la mejorar la representación escénica!

—Oh —musitó, aliviado—. Pero ya eres bueno, Sasori- _san_.

Sasori hizo una especie de puchero.

—Necesito ser el _mejor._

—Lo eres…

El otro pareció exasperado, a causa de una razón desconocida.

—Necesito ayuda de alguien —prosiguió el joven, como si no le hubiera oído—. Creo que es un buen momento. Pareces despistado y yo debo practicarlo. —Itachi se abstuvo de responder; por supuesto, la aguda y sagaz mirada del otro había notado su falta de atención dentro del capítulo—. Ven. Párate en el centro.

Su tono era demandante, idéntico a un director que está acostumbrado a ser oído. Con una mueca, el moreno acató la instrucción. El pelirrojo lo siguió e Itachi advirtió que no traía los zapatos.

—Es muy fácil —dijo el más bajo—. Verás, se llama _El juego del espejo._ Lo intentaremos. —Itachi pensó que las oraciones concisas y el tono aburrido-sarcástico únicamente podían aumentar el encanto de Sasori—. Yo seré la persona, tú el espejo. Al igual que uno, tendrás que hacer lo que yo haga, sea una acción o expresión. ¿Lo entiendes?

Itachi bufó.

—No soy tonto.

Aquello le sacó una sonrisa al mayor. Decidido a vengarse, el moreno se atrevió a picar el orgullo de Sasori.

—¿Funcionará aunque yo sea mucho más alto?

—Cállate y mírame a los ojos —respondió, a la defensiva (si únicamente imaginara cuán adorable le parecía su estatura)—. ¿Listo?

Tomó aire antes de contestar.

—Ajá.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando al otro. Itachi estaba muy atento a los cambios que surgiera en los movimientos del pelirrojo. De repente, éste sonrió. El Uchiha lo imitó rápidamente. Sasori volvió su rostro una máscara fría y casi instantáneamente, él hizo lo mismo.

Akasuna levantó un brazo y se tocó la cabeza, tomando un mechón de arriba y mesándolo entre sus dedos.

—Mírate, Uchiha. Haciendo lo que yo quiero que hagas. Podrías ser la marioneta perfecta.

Guiñó el ojo izquierdo. Hizo un puchero. Bajó la mano hasta sus labios y dibujó el contorno inferior. Esos primeros movimientos, Itachi los imitó al pie de la letra, encontrándolo gracioso; sin embargo, el último obtuvo un resultado desastroso mientras veía a Sasori acariciar su propia barbilla, trazar líneas invisibles sobre el cuello y quedarse en el primer botón de la camisa.

El Uchiha rompió contacto visual. Seguía jugando, la garganta seca y temblando de aturdimiento.

Sasori tenía una expresión maliciosa, hiriendo al moreno, porque estaba jugando con él.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó al fin, viéndolo desabrochar su camisa, uno… dos botones.

— _El juego del Espejo_ —respondió con naturalidad—. Quiero ver hasta dónde te atreves a llegar.

—No es divertido.

Sasori pareció genuinamente decepcionado; de todas formas, se detuvo y encogió los hombros.

—De acuerdo, no tentaré mi suerte. Ahora, es tu movida. Ya entendiste. Entonces, ¿quieres intentar?

 _« ¿Mi movida? Quizá se refiere a que puedo vengarme haciendo que él imite tonterías… », trató de convencerse. Asintió, lentamente, riendo amargamente porque Sasori únicamente le "gastaba una broma_ —inhumanamente cruel—".

Itachi empezó con estiramientos, sin apartar la mirada del Akasuna, quien lo seguía un poco más lento y torpe, hasta acostumbrarse a repetir los actos de manera casi sincronizada. A pesar de todo, lucía genuinamente molesto, como si le hubieran arruinado su juego.

¡A la mierda! Itachi debía relajarse y no pensarlo demasiado. Sasori venía a su dormitorio porque le convenía y este juego…

 _Ahora, es tu movida._

Itachi oyó la voz de Sasori en su cabeza, fuerte y clara. Hizo un gesto tan dolorido que tomó al Akasuna desprevenido, aunque lo reprodujo enseguida.

« ¿Qué intentaba decirme? No, no puede ser eso justamente ».

—Uchiha… —susurró el taheño con voz ronca—, haz algo además de mirarme como cordero degollado.

Hasta ese momento, Itachi se dio cuenta que había permanecido estático durante un minuto entero, hechizado por toda esa situación.

Entonces, al moreno le costó pensar con claridad y se aproximó al taheño, quien copió esto sin dudarlo. Itachi no sabía qué ocurría; era difícil leer los sentimientos plasmados en el rostro del artista mientras el cuarto desaparecía al sentir que sus pechos rozaban. El joven moreno sintió un breve estremecimiento y la confusión golpeó aún más duro. Estaba respirando el aliento del taheño y era una maravillosa combinación de café y un champú de aroma exótico.

Mierda, para seguir mirándose, Itachi tuvo que inclinar la cabeza… Sasori se vio forzado a levantarla.

Todo lo que pensaba el moreno era besar avasalladoramente los deliciosos labios del taheño.

Ambos se habían olvidado del juego, incluso de sí mismos.

El marionetista apretó los labios en una fina línea y cediendo a una fuerza o deseo, juntó los párpados, esperando.

 _Ahora, es tu movida._

Itachi iba a hacerlo. ¡De verdad lo quería! Pero, en cambio, le rodeó con los brazos. Sasori abrió los ojos violentamente y, su primer instinto fue alejarse; Itachi pudo sentirlo gracias a la tensión de los músculos apretados contra sí. La frustración se apoderó del Akasuna, así que no soltó, temeroso de algún movimiento brusco.

—Sasori —susurró, desanimado—, ¿no vas a abrazarme?

El aludido se tomó un momento antes de hacerlo. Y, qué extraña imagen debían ofrecerle al cuarto vacío: Itachi no se pudo resistir y hundió la nariz en su cabello; Sasori quiso alcanzar el cuello del Uchiha poniéndose de puntitas. Los dos se quedaron así, abrazados mucho tiempo.

—Lo arruinaste —dijo el artista—. Eres un idiota.

Cayó un silencio abrasador; le quemaba el alma, torturándolo como si lo azotaran dentro del Infierno.

—Quiero besarte —continuó el pelirrojo y aquello hizo dar vueltas el mundo entero—. Ahora mismo es en lo único que puedo pensar. Creí que tú también lo querías. Y yo te he dado muchas oportunidades viniendo aquí, hasta jugando este estúpido… —se detuvo en seco, observándolo con ponzoña—. ¿Vas a hacerme esperar? ¡Ambos sabemos que no eres indiferente a mí! Pero si debo aguantar tu resistencia o cobardía un solo minuto, saldré por esa puerta y jamás en la vida te hablaré.

Un miedo terrible atenazó el cuerpo de Itachi, impidiéndole reaccionar a tiempo: Orgulloso y herido cual león, Sasori lo soltó y dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la salida (incluso se olvidaba de los materiales de dibujo).

—¡Aguarda! —Exclamó, aturdido y mareado, tomando la muñeca del artista entre sus dedos. Sasori no volvió el rostro hacia él, pero notaba el temblor sacudiendo su menudo cuerpo. Deseó matar todas las inseguridades y la sensación de que vivía un sueño, otra vez—. No puedo dejarte ir.

Sin girar la cabeza, el pelirrojo habló:

—¿Ah, sí? Dime la razón.

—Porque te amo —susurró, despacito—. Sasori- _san_ —añadió en broma—. Lo único que sé es… mi corazón se olvida de todo en tu presencia. Yo… eres exactamente lo que he estado buscando.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Preguntó el mayor, sobresaltado y forcejeando un poco—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir algo tan cursi y hace unos momentos no te atrevías a besarme?

—Sasori, déjame intentar decirte todo… si no es muy tarde… si no estás jugando o si no se trata de un sueño.

El Akasuna relajó su cuerpo y giró el rostro sobre el hombro. A Itachi le sorprendió ver que el rostro del mayor se perdía entre los mechones de su flequillo. Y la imagen era tan perfecta, que antes de poder reaccionar, el joven Uchiha se acercó y lo besó con fuerza (demasiada, a juzgar por el quejido que brotaron de sus labios). Al pasar los segundos, el movimiento de sus bocas empezó a sincronizarse y amoldarse a las exigencias del otro.

Los brazos de ambos se rodearon y sostuvieron, deteniendo el tiempo. Hicieron el pequeño refugio un lugar sublime, un espacio íntimo y de repente, lleno de posibilidades para finalmente expresar su amor sin temores o incertidumbres.

 **FIN**

* * *

A las valientes que llegaron hasta acá... se los advertí, ¿no? (xD) Anyway... espero que lo hayan encontrado aunque fuera un poco de su agrado y me honren con un review o un favorito, si ha valido la pena (nwn)

¡Los quiero, sempais!


End file.
